happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuttin' but the Tooth
Nuttin’ But the Tooth is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the thirteenth of the first season. HTF Episode Description Did Toothy go to dental school or is he just learning as he goes? Nutty's candy cravings lead to a rotten tooth, and it's Toothy to the rescue. Lumpy makes a brief appearance, just in time to save the day! Plot Nutty is a patient of Toothy the dentist. Nutty is obviously nervous, but he doesn't seem to mind that Toothy is reading a dentistry instruction book prior to performing (as well as during) Nutty's checkup, before ensuring Nutty that the operation will go smoothly (evident when he gives the "ok" sign). As Nutty's mouth opens wide, Toothy comes across a discolored, rotten tooth (or cavity) that needs to be removed. After poking the rotten tooth several times with a probe and also improperly injecting novocaine into Nutty's mouth, Toothy tries to drill out the tooth. When Toothy is drilling, the drill's battery goes dead, much to his disappointment. However, after Toothy easily managed to get another battery, he attempted several times to place the battery in the drill. Unfortunately, he only succeeds in drilling a hole in the back of Nutty's throat and through the headrest of the chair. Next, Toothy tries the old fashioned method by tying one end of a string around Nutty's tooth, and the other end to a doorknob. Toothy rings a doorbell on a trailer, and Lumpy (who is in the middle of shaving his chin) answers the door, causing Nutty's jaw to get ripped from his head. Nutty's rotten tooth is one of only a few teeth that aren't torn out due to this attempt. Before the episode ends, however, the rotten tooth falls out on its own, finally completing the operation. Moral "Brush after every meal!" Injuries #Toothy drills a hole through the back of Nutty's head. #Nutty's jaw and most of his teeth are torn out by Toothy's door trick. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''0 *Total rate: 100% Destruction *The chair headrest is impaled by Toothy's drill. Goofs #When Toothy is walking up to Nutty with the book in his hands, his right eye can be seen looking at the viewer for a split second. #Nutty's philtrum disappears when he opens wide and doesn't appear again until his jaw is ripped out. #The blood in this episode is colored incorrectly. #When Toothy uses his angry eye assets while drilling Nutty's mouth, his pupils are facing outward. #When Nutty is shown from the back (especially at the shot where Toothy brings out the drill), Nutty's head marking isn't visible from the back and his candy apple is missing. #When Toothy drills a hole through the back of Nutty's head, Nutty's throat should've been filled with blood which would eventually drown Nutty. #Toothy places the string on Nutty's rotten tooth, yet his other teeth and jaw, which are not touching the string, get pulled out. #When Toothy was using the drill, he accidentally drills a hole on the headrest on the chair. But at the end of the episode, the hole on the headrest is gone. #In the final shots of this episode, Nutty's head marking doesn't go all the way to his nose like it normally does. #In the Blurb, Toothy has 2 right ears when he asks Nutty to open his mouth. #In the Blurb, when the writers brought up Justin Bieber, the I and the E in his name were backwards (Beiber). Quick Shot Moment When Toothy is seen reading his dentistry book just before bringing out the drill, there is a brief shot of Nutty with his jaw destroyed. (This quick shot moment spoils the ending, as well as Nutty's final injury.) Note: This was fixed in the Blurb Version on YouTube and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:No Females Category:No Deaths Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes